herofandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Vasquez
Daniel "Danny" Vasquez is one of the main characters in the web series Bravest Warriors. Personality Danny skates the line between supreme honking egotism and a cosmic gulf of self-hatred. He's a confident rebel, taking great prime in being part of the Bravest Warriors team - even going as far as calling his team "the mightiest heroes in the universe", but when he's down he always seems to get kicked. As a moody tech-headed inventor, Danny thinks he's only looking out for himself, but in fact, he's here for a purpose to serve the greater good. Life has been a rough road for Danny, but when his team really needs him he busts out with the pepper and rushes in to the rescue. Danny is easily offended, as shown in the episode Time Slime, where he gave Supreme Chancellor Gayle the finger, after being told he looked like a dork. He also reveals afterwards that he is taking moop managing classes for this exact reason. Plum Helmet is the visor of Danny's Anti-clown Helmet In the comics, he has a deathly fear of clowns, and even built a helmet that made all clowns who appeared on his visor appear to be Plum, demonstrating his desire to use technology to solve problems, instead of dealing with them on a personal level. Appearance Danny has brown hair, thick brown eyebrows, and a light brown complexion. When not in his signature red armor, Danny wears a red hoodie with a red jacket over it and blue-grey pants. He also wears large crimson and yellow boots that is part of his armor. In "Gas-Powered Stick," he wears red swim trunks with a red towel on his shoulders. In "Hamster Priest", several alternate versions of him appear, with transplanted goat-eyes, then as the commander of a Star Trek-esque warship, then with a mustache and a buttoned shirt with floral patterns. Weapons & Abillities By rubbing his sticker he can summon a regular dog (gold in color) that can take on different forms, all of them dog themed. Aside from his sword he can summon: Shadow Knives: In the pilot, Danny could summon two daggers coated in a dark aura and launch them by subsequently calling "Giant Spinning Shadow Blades", although this was only used in the pilot episode presented to nickelodeon, so it might not be cannon. (Pilot) Dog Sword: By rubbing the sticker on his chest, he can summon a sword with a golden blade shaped like the head of a dog. (Series). Gatling Gun: Danny's sticker pet can become a Gatling gun, tough he rarely seems to use it. (Emotion Lord) Laser gun: Danny's sticker pet can become a lazer gun (Lavarinth, Mexican Touchdown) Aside from his weapons, Danny possesses remarkable technological know-how, and is an inventor in his own right, as he is shown to have built a control-panel and a fully sentient robot in "RoboChris", and to even have invented various time-machines in "Dan Before Time". Category:Internet Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Creator Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Inventors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male